heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Enigmatic Characters/Moonbow
poet - bastille |-|code plan= M O O N B O W It turns out Mom had writing scrolls she never did anything with! I keep going through all my notescrolls with doodles so I'll try to make this an actual journal instead. I still have plenty of drawing paper, it should be fine!! :Property of Moonbow! Please let them know if you found this somewhere! And please don't rip out pieces, it'll make the whole scroll fall apart! >:U * Continue reading? www |-|actual words= It turns out Mom had writing scrolls she never did anything with! I keep going through all my notescrolls with doodles so I'll try to make this an actual journal instead. I still have plenty of drawing paper, it should be fine!! :Property of Moonbow! Please let them know if you found this somewhere! And please don't rip out pieces, it'll make the whole scroll fall apart! >:U thing :A color bleached NightWing with a hidden gift. Even more hidden than those of the moon. Visions of futures, pasts, thoughts that up and drift (?). Colors come and go, always here too soon. :I look up in the night, wings begging but can't be lift. But I'm content on the ground. Waiting for the forest's tunes. ::-At least I'm trying to keep everyone from reading these! I'm not very good at poems but I'm sure I'll improve!!! I'll just keep trying. I'll try like writing what I tried saying with the poem, then I'll figure out how to rewrite it better.- "Color bleached NightWing" probably makes no sense. I was just trying to nicely call myself a weird Rain and NightWing that only has light color shifting scales. Only my wings and frill though? The rest of my scales would pass as a NightWing. It's mostly purple, it gets lighter towards my back. But I'm sure I could pass as a terrifying-as-Darkstalker NightWing if it was dark enough!! ::::wait that doesnt make sense because i read something that he wasnt a nightwing???? maybe rewrite this too I'll write about that "secret gift" in a minute hehehehe also the line after that. and after that But after all of that!!! the colors are my scales and how much they shift. I can't really control them. Mom and Dad thought I could for a while, when I was a little dragonet, though. But even then, little dragonets have weird emotions, maybe I was feeling constantly weird!!! The point is, my scales don't listen to me. I sure can try to tell them to do what I want but will they listen? Unless you're a MudWing, don't hold your breath! that was an awfu l joke im laugghing Also, I can't fly. :C I mean I guess NightWings and RainWings have really different wings and the fact that so many hybrids can fly IS kind of amazing???? but i guess that's okay! like I wrote, I'm quite content. I got piercings on my wings and frill to match! I got these cool clips in my wings that look like lace, and apparently there's some thread material that you can sew into wing membranes and it won't infect them or anything. :::::i feel weird talking about that maybe i should cross the wing part out at some point decided against it because i like reading about my piercings! I think they're cool and I think its worth not being able to fly for! i mean, i could fly if i wanted to, it's just so hard to get off the ground that i don't know what to do if i ever WAS in the air. i fall a lot...... It wasn't apart of the poem but I felt cool describing myself hehehehe People compliment me on my eyes all the time. I've got big ol orbs. Theyre green but they're all pupil anyway, super sparkly. Almost as big as my silly bat ears. They don't get as many compliments, but I don't see why? I also think my horns are adorable. They're nubby like my dad's side! Just like my bat sized tail which i mention just to brag about my awesome and convenient bag I put there. People also comment on my big nose all the time i don't think its necessary to mention it ::::cross this part out maybe